


What have we learned tonight, Shiro?

by shiroganejpg



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Keith/Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Post-Voltron: Legendary Defender, Soft Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 15:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroganejpg/pseuds/shiroganejpg
Summary: Some domestic, married-life Sheith stemming from one of my Sheith-centric Twitter prompts. Shiro learns the hard way not to disturb a sleeping half-Galra.





	What have we learned tonight, Shiro?

Sleep wasn't something that came easily to Shiro, after their time in space, and all in all he was used to that. The pervasive fatigue was something he'd grown to consider merely a part of his day-to-day. Some days  _were_ worse than others, mind, but for the most part he'd grown accustomed to running on the fumes of his three precious hours of sleep per night. His imsomnia went one of two ways - either he would lie awake for hours, eyes closed in the vain hope that sleep would take him in, or he would fall asleep soon after getting into bed only to wake in the middle of the night, unable to get  _back_ to sleep. It really did depend.

And, tonight, it was the latter. He slid into bed just before midnight alongside Keith, but he woke with a hammering heart at 3:26AM to the sound of the cat-flap closing, downstairs. He twisted to look over at his nightstand, and he calmed to the red numbers of his alarm clock. They grounded him, reminded him that he was safe - He was in his bedroom, in his home, with Keith's even breathing at his side. He was safe.

All too familiar with the routine, Shiro ever-so-carefully rolled over, away from Keith, and snagged his tablet off the charging port at his bedside table. After adjusting the pillows against the headboard, he reclined against them and turned the back-light of his tablet on. Enough to read by, but not enough to disturb his sleeping husband. Keith always insisted that he didn't mind Shiro putting the lamp on, that it didn't bother him, but Shiro didn't buy it. The backlight was enough, anyway. It was his usual solution for these sorts of nights.

And for a while, all was quiet. Shiro was working his way through an old novel often cited as a  _classic_. 1961 seemed so long ago, and although the writing was a little archaic, it was a wonderful book despite that. A human raised on mars, and his integration into human society following his return to Earth - Really very interesting. Funny that despite everything, Shiro's mind still wandered to the stars. With Keith's even breathing and the soft white noise provided by their air conditioner, it was all very peaceful. Moments like this were something Shiro cherished.

It's Keith who broke the silence, not ten minutes later. He rolled over and the blankets move with him as he pressed his face into the curve of Shiro's hip. After giving a deep sigh of content, he settled again, but Shiro's focus had already been pulled from his novel. Sometimes, he had to wonder if - even in sleep - Keith knew what he was doing.

And looking down at his husband, he can feel his heart skip a beat. They've been married for a little over two years now, yet each time he sees Keith's sleeping face, he finds himself falling deeper in love than he ever knew was possible. He had to wonder how he got so lucky. Now, Shiro had rose-tinted glasses on, as you can imagine; Anyone who saw Keith, drool at the corner of his mouth and his hair a mess, would see him differently.

Shiro didn't have to worry about 'most people' - seeing Keith this way was a privilege only _he_ was entitled to.

He couldn't resist. Pressing the button at the side of his tablet to bookmark his place, Shiro lay the tablet down flat on his lap. His movements are careful and as gentle as can be while he brushed his fingers through Keith's hair, just above the shell of his ear. He combs the dark locks back and lets them settle, then repeats. It's soothing, not only for Shiro but  _hopefully,_ for Keith also.

Confirmation of that arose by Keith's lips smacking lightly and a very soft grunt of content arising from the back of his throat. He nuzzled himself in close against Shiro's touch as if to seek more contact, yet it seems he had hardly stirred from his slumber. Shiro couldn't contain his smile - It started out soft and loving, but with Keith's next sleepy grunt of pleasure, he found it growing into amusement. That noise, he wanted to hear it again. It was one of the cutest noises he'd ever heard, and he wanted to hear it  _again._

This time, though, he reached over the sleeping figure and used his index finger to slowly,  _very_ slowly poke Keith's cheek. At first, Keith didn't react - No noise, and Shiro was disappointed. Keith's cheek  _was_ soft, though, and he supposed that was cute enough-

What happened next was very sudden. Keith, in a split second, whipped his head to the side and clamped his teeth down on Shiro's finger.  _Hard._ He didn't even seem to have his eyes open yet, but when Shiro began to howl like a banshee and yank his finger back, that certainly had Keith's eyelids flying open.

The sight he woke to was Shiro, bolt upright in his side of the bed, tablet in his lap and his pale hair a mess, as he waved his hand back-and-forth to try and shake the pain out of his injured finger. 

" _Keith,_ " He complained when he noticed his husband pushing himself up on his elbows. "You basically bit my finger in half!"

Keith couldn't stifle an amused snort as he reached drowsily for Shiro's wrist. "Stop being a baby," he remarked, voice gruff with the remnants of sleep. "You were the one who poked me."

"How was  _I_ meant to know you'd use me as a chew toy?"

"Shut up," His voice was fond as lifted Shiro's hand to his lips and pressed kisses along the injured finger. At least it wasn't Shiro's prosthetic, he thought, or he'd certainly have had to visit the dentist in the morning with several cracked teeth.

"So, what have we learned tonight, Shiro?"

"That my husband likes the taste of human flesh, apparently."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very new to sharing my work like this, and I'll be honest, I'm super nervous- so I hope you guys enjoy!! And please go easy on me OTL;;


End file.
